Kristanna Short Stories
by LitttleThings
Summary: Short Stories for my OTP, Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

Little Things  
_

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, frustrated with a constant, groaning noise from downstairs. It was extremely difficult to concentrate on her studies with the continuous noise, and on top of the distraction of it, it was also kind of gross.

But she summed it up to being Olaf and Sven, doing something together. What they were doing, Anna had no clue. But then again, she didn't care.  
It was too annoying to figure out or worry about.

But then again, it could've also been a reason to get out of her most hated subject, mathematics.  
At this thought, Anna leaped out of her arm chair, and hurried down the stairs. She almost tripped on a few steps, and when she almost fell flat on her face, a figure wrapped in a dark, mahogany colored blanket trudge over to the sitting room, luckily passing the stairs.  
The figure caught Anna, making the unknown person's blanket fall to the floor.  
Anna laughed awkwardly, tightening her grip on her savior's shirt so she wouldn't fall.  
It was Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend. But he didn't look like himself.  
His wide nose was red and made a sniffly noise when he took a breath. His blonde hair (called unmanly by his troll family), was usually messily kept together, but now it was messily messy. Pieces were sticking out everywhere, parts were sticking up, parted flat down, messily messy.  
His clothes were wrinkled- well actually, his slacks were wrinkled. Kristoff was...shirtless.  
Anna didn't mind, the only flaw of this was that she would begin to blush uncontrollably.

"A-Anna," Kristoff said stuffily, easily setting her down. He raked his hand through his unkept, blonde hair, pressing a smile on his handsome (in Anna's opinion) face.

Anna smiled brightly, and threw her arms around Kristoff's neck. Despite her burning cheeks, she was on her tiptoes in this position, being he was a few inches taller than her. He chuckled nasally, slouching slightly so she could easily embrace him.  
But suddenly pulled away from her, and stumbled back.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, reaching down to pick up his blanket. He wrapped himself like a burrito in it, then waddled over to a couch in the sitting room. He flopped on the couch, and made the familiar groaning noise Anna heard earlier.

"Aww, you're sick?" Anna pouted, sitting beside Kristoff on the couch. She passed her hand through his blonde hair, and smiled slightly at his peaceful state.  
He slowly nodded, sighing slightly. "Anna," he frowned, his eyes slowly shutting.  
"Don't get so close, you'll get sick too." He muttered, but didn't do anything about it as she played with his hair.

"Sit up, Kristoff." Anna insisted, then stood up, making his head that rested in her lap crash to the seat of the couch.  
Kristoff grumbled, and Anna could've sworn she heard him curse, but dismissed it. She opened the closet door, and pulled out multiple pillows.

"Here we go," Anna grinned, and returned to Kristoff's side.  
He was sitting on the edge of he couch, and he was rubbing both of his eyes tiredly.  
Anna pouted her bottom lip out at his illness, and propped up pillows behind him.  
"There." She smiled as he relaxed onto the fluffy pillows.  
Ignoring his plea to leave him alone,

He mumbled something, his eyes squeezed shut. Anna tilted her head, and for the first time in a few days, she got to /really/ see Kristoff's face.  
It was okay, she thought. He wouldn't catch her, he was sick, tired, most likely sleeping already.  
Anna knew this, because when she was sick, Kristoff took care of her. And he would always say how they would be talking, and she would doze off in the middle of his sentences.

Anna softly brushed his blonde bangs away from his face, and noticed all the little things, that didn't seem so little anymore.  
He had the slightest amount of freckles, barely visible to the eye. She counted them all, and it was difficult, because they were faded and small. But she counted all 23.  
Also, she noticed his tone. He wasn't the tannest man alive, but he wasn't pale as the snow like most of the ice harvesters she would see whenever he took her to work with him.  
He was the perfect in-between.

Also, his nose. She loved his nose because, he always made a big deal about it being so big and wide, but it set him apart from most people. He thought that was /horrible/, especially when they would kiss, he'd forget to slightly tilt his head, and end up making it an awkward position.  
He'd end up blushing like crazy, and wouldn't kiss her for the rest of the day unless she'd beg him to, "It's okay!" and, "C'mon, it was /adorable/."  
And then he'd roll his eyes, and lecture her about adjectives, and how he wasn't and wouldn't be classified as "adorable," and then grin and kiss her forehead and say, "Unlike you, you're adorable, beautiful, awkward, you're perfect.."  
And he'd go on listing all the things he thought of her.  
And "feisty," was usually included.  
And if she was lucky, after every word he'd use to describe her, he would plant little kisses on her forehead, her nose, etc.

Kristoff slowly turned, and muttered something groggily.

"Wha-" Anna started, then cut herself off. That was another thing, he spoke in his sleep sometimes.  
She scooted closer to him, trying to make out his words.  
Most of them were miscellaneous, they didn't even make sense, or belong together in the same sentence.  
But she only understood one, a sentence, actually. And it wouldn't be fair to count it as a dream speech, because his eye lids slowly opened, revealing chocolatey brown eyes, with little specks of golden, something else Anna noticed. And what he said, he said with a wide smile, as wide and beautiful as an ill person could smile.  
"I love you."


	2. Chocolate Strike

Chocolate Strike

Anna crept quietly across the castle's hallways, careful not to disturb anyone.  
Nobody was sleeping, she just didn't want to be noticed.  
At least not by Kristoff.  
And it was just because she one day, they were picking through her secret stash of chocolates, and Anna briefly mentioned she ate /waaayyy/ too much chocolate.  
And it was true. She had assortments of the pieces of heaven. She had any brand, milk or dark chocolate, limited edition, home made by Gerda or Kai.  
Which made Kristoff laugh out loud, and agree, she did eat too much chocolate.  
"But not too much, ya know," he laughed awkwardly, realizing what he said might have been offensive. "You look perfect, you're perfect, I love you?"  
Anna playfully hit his shoulder, but said, "No, you're right!" And which a sarcastic laugh, she stood up defiantly. "And you know what? I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, hereby put myself on a chocolate strike."  
Kristoff supported her, and made it official by literally tossing out the whole basket of chocolates out the window.  
Out. The. Window.  
Anna watched in horror as her favorite Godiva chocolates plummeted to the ground, feet below her.

Anna dealt with it at first. She'd crave it even more as the minutes dragged on.  
Sometimes she'd try and outsmart Kristoff. An evening ago, she had mentioned other foods she could try that would hold her over chocolate.

"There's...carrots, for one thing." Kristoff shrugged, looking over at his strawberry blonde girlfriend. She was nonchalantly shaking her head or nodding at whatever he said as she would undo her braids, then braid them again.

"Are you even listening?" He laughed, turning all his attention to her.

Anna dropped her braid, then nodded. "Yep. You've mentioned carrots, apples, oranges, but it sucks because they're all healthy, so none to all." Anna smiled, pleased with her memory.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, then looked around the room for an idea. "Hey, why not-"

"NO SANDWICHES." Anna yelled angrily, furrowing her eyebrow as she glared at Kristoff.

He laughed, shaking his head. He scooted closer to Anna, kissing her forehead softly. "No, I wasn't thinking of that despicable food choice. I was thinking of strawb-"

"Strawberries." Anna's eyes widened, and nodded her head. "Yep, that's my new food."

"Seriously?" Kristoff smiled, his happiness illuminating from his smile.

"Definitely. I love strawberries. Oh my gosh, and you know what they're good with?" Anna stood up, beaming.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked, leaning back into his seat, clearly relieved.

"Chocolate." Anna said quickly, nodding her head. "Yeah, strawberries dipped in chocolate. I think I'll go get some n-"

"Nice try." Kristoff laughed, and made her sit back down. Anna rolled her eyes, slumping down into her own seat, crossing her arms like a little toddler.

But now, Anna was breaking her chocolate strike. To top it off, she was having Gerda send two chocolate cookie milkshakes to her room...in secret, at least.

As Anna crept quietly, almost to her room, a door was threw open, right beside Anna. She shrieked, falling to the floor from the impact of the door.  
The assortment of chocolates all rolled from her grasp of the basket, and thankfully, into the shadows of the corridor.  
But the light from the room shone into the hallway, exposing Anna.

"Well hey there, sleepy." Kristoff remarked slyly at Anna, who was trying to act as if she had somehow fallen asleep in the hallway.  
Anna shot up, looking around. "Oh, heey, Kristopher.."  
She added a fake yawn, and a stretch of her arms, but it was no use. Kristoff chuckled, and knelt down beside her.

"I know you weren't sleeping."

"O-of course I was!" Anna exclaimed in a tired voice, then yawned once again.

"Anna, I know you too well. And I know that whenever you sleep, even if it's for like, five minutes, you have a bed head. And," Kristoff stated, rubbing his big hand on her hair, making it slightly messy and out place. "Not a single strand was out of place, as from where I can see." He grinned foolishly, then sat right down beside her.

Unfortunately for Anna, he noticed the scattered the chocolates across the rugged carpeting.

"Nice try." He winked, kissing her cheek softly.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, then groaned, throwing her head back against the wall.  
"You know I was kidding about the strike, right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to piss you off and get away with it." He smirked, crossing his arms, clearly pleased with his actions.

"You little- ach!" Anna yelped, pushing Kristoff's arm, but again, luck was clearly against her as he didn't budge.

She furrowed her eyebrows angrily, crossing her arms at her weakness, and clear disability of lack of strength.

"Hey, don't be mad, fiesty pants, come here." He chuckled, and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her, and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

Anna didn't refuse, she never did. She could be so upset at him, like she was now, but just drop everything that occurred, like nothing else mattered.  
She kissed him back, turning towards him. She quickly maneuvered around, now sitting on her knees and holding his shoulders as they shared their kiss.

Which was a kiss sweeter then any chocolate Anna ever desired.


End file.
